


Taking Care

by orphan_account



Series: Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel in Heat, Castiel is Thirty-Two Years Old, Dean is Seventeen Years Old, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Older Castiel, Omega Castiel, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean/Castiel, a/b/o, omega!Cas, heat, dubcon, father/son, incest, Teen Dean tampers with his dad's heat suppressants and we all know what happens next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepstiel/gifts).



> beta'd by the lovely [eliza](http://imnotleavinherewithoutyou.tumblr.com) and written for the spn kink meme. the original prompt is right [over here](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/87167.html?thread=33572735#t33572735). enjoy

Castiel paced across his bedroom floor. How the fuck did this happen? He hadn’t missed a single day of his suppressants, and his doctor had even commented on how so few single omegas keep up with it for so long. Three years. Three years since Michael died, leaving Castiel with their angry, teenaged alpha son. Sometimes Castiel thought Dean would never stop grieving his other father.

Any suitable alphas brought into the house were swiftly chased out. The one time Castiel had gotten as far as touching, just gentle kisses and rubbing with their clothes on, the alpha broke up with him. He said he’d gotten into a fight, but Castiel had a feeling he knew exactly what had happened.

The oncoming heat was starting to make him sweat. He thought about Dean going to that alpha’s house, barely sixteen then, breaking the other alpha’s hand. An alpha twice his age. Slick dripped from Castiel’s hole, making him curse. At the very least he needed to deal with the first wave before Dean got home.

He quickly stripped out of his clothing and pulled the box of toys out from under the bed. It felt lighter than normal. He frowned as he opened the top, spotting only two toys where there should have been four. The slender, beginner’s knotting vibes were the only ones in the box.

“No, no, no.” He ducked down and looked under the bed, reaching into the areas where there wasn’t enough light to see.

His two biggest, most satisfying toys were missing. They were the only things capable of getting him through a heat without needing to resort to calling an alpha to help him. The other two could make him come, but that wasn’t nearly enough to stave off a heat. Especially one overdue by three years.

If he went looking through the rest of the house to try and find them, there was no way he’d be able to keep himself out of Dean’s room. The scent of alpha clung to everything in the house, thick enough to coat his skin. It rubbed against him like a pair of hands, grabbing at every part of him that was just begging to tilt his hips and let his own son fuck and knot him. He’d end up fingering himself in Dean’s bed. There was no way he’d be strong enough to resist. Every wet dream for the past six months had ended just like that, with him in Dean’s bed, humping one of his son’s pillows, just about to come when Dean would bite him on the back of the neck.

Dean was always so affectionate those mornings, able to smell the arousal and the orgasm on him. Little touches to his lower abdomen and his forearms that would make his skin hot all over again. Usually his better judgment would take hold, gently pushing Dean way. He didn’t have that judgment now.

Castiel growled and grabbed the bigger of the two beginner’s toys. He had to have misplaced the other two after washing them. After he got himself off, he could go downstairs and find them. First, he had to clear the first wave of heat. It was always the worst.

He crawled onto the bed, clutching the disappointingly thin toy in his hand, and lay flat on his back with his legs spread wide and pulled back. Michael used to fuck him like that, shove his thighs against his chest and bark filth at Castiel until they were both coming too hard to speak. Thinking of this didn’t arouse him like it used to. All it did was make him angry, more frustrated. This wouldn’t have been happening if Michael were still with them. But, he couldn’t dwell on that. He had a heat to get through.

Castiel dragged the tip of the toy around his wet hole with one hand, the other gently massaging his balls. He missed the weight of an alpha’s cock and balls, swollen with blood and filled with come. Shoving themselves deep inside to knot him up and knock him up.

He moaned when the tip of the toy pressed inside, too comfortable to be anything other than pleasant. The burn, he missed that, too. Alphas too out of their minds with a rut induced by omega heat to care if he was able to take four fingers or more. Just shoving into him, their hips smacking on his ass, hitting every sweet spot they could when they were thick enough.

Michael’s knot had been the biggest Castiel had seen. Almost as thick as a man’s fist. More anger and sadness tinged his mood, so Castiel banished the thoughts from his mind and pushed the toy in deeper. He could only really feel it when the knot settled inside him. When he was fourteen, something this size had made him scream and come across his own stomach. Now, at thirty-two, it was laughably small.

As much as he tried to picture any other alpha, all he could think about was Dean. Castiel bit his lips and turned the vibrator on. _Finally_ , he could feel it. He’d have to shove both of the smaller vibes inside himself if he expected to come off of that alone, but with the vibrator on he could at least jack himself off until he came.

Touching his cock wasn’t something he normally had to do, not with his preferred toys. He started with his balls again, massaging them and working his way to the base of his dick. It was so sensitive, almost painful with his fingers dry. There was slick all along the crack of his ass, making it easy to get his fingers wet.

Soft touches were all he could handle, rubbing his slick along the shaft of his own cock, eyes closed as he guiltily pictured Dean licking into him. Maybe even sucking his dick, those pretty pink lips wrapped around Castiel. Dean would be the kind of alpha to do that. He’d also be the kind of alpha to keep eye contact, practically purring whenever his omega moaned. His father hadn’t done that, but Dean wasn’t his father.

Castiel groaned, rubbing under the head of his cock as his body shuddered and clenched on the toy. He grit his teeth, toes curling. His skin felt like it was on fire, spine bowing and hips grinding as he kept rubbing the underside of his cock.

“Please, please.” There wasn’t even anyone there to beg to, but saying it made him imagine the feeling of thick alpha cock grinding in him, teasing him.

Alphas would do that, tease their omegas. Make them desperate enough to cry, looking back over their shoulders like betrayed children while they rolled their hips. The worst was when an alpha would pull out right before he could come. Michael used to like to do that. His cock would throb painfully, it and his hole dripping slick.

There was a picture somewhere of Castiel with his small omega cock almost purple, tears filling his eyes while he looked at the camera like he was going to murder the alpha behind it.

Castiel used his free hand to twist the toy inside him and spread his legs wider. Fuck, what if Dean ever found that picture? Saw him crying for a knot like every other heat-crazed omega. The picture showed his hole, slick and bright pink. He wondered if Dean ever squeezed or tugged on his own knot when he touched himself.

A hard shudder made Castiel curl in on himself, feet finally meeting the mattress as he came. He whimpered and felt small splashes of slick hit his stomach. The toy clicked off easily, sliding from his hole too easily for his own liking.

For a moment Castiel just lay there, breathing and trying to figure out what he was going to do. How was he going to tell Dean to stay with a friend for the week without admitting to the heat? If Dean knew, he’d come home immediately.

Castiel sighed and reached over to his bedside table, frowning when he realized the phone wasn’t there. It was probably hung up in the kitchen. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, trying not to tap his foot impatiently. Loud steps thumped up the stairs. How hadn’t he heard the door?

More steps echoed down the hall. Castiel knew it was Dean. There was no one else that would be coming into the house at this time of day, especially without calling. Silence fell over the house, Castiel too-aware of his own breathing.

_Please, Dean, just go to your room._

The sound of Dean’s boots on the hardwood started again, slower this time. A gentle knock on his door was all that preceded Dean opening it. Castiel looked down, suddenly remembering that he was sitting in bed naked.

He ran over to his closet, yanking his robe off the door. “Dean, I need you to go to a friend’s house for the week.”

Dean sniffed the air, coming inside the room completely. He looked over at Castiel, then at the bed, then back. “You’re in heat.”

Castiel frowned and looked over at the bed. The toy was still sitting on the blankets, shining with his slick, and the box with the other one was open on the floor. He sighed. “Yes, which is why I need you to leave.”

Dean’s brows furrowed, the muscle in his jaw ticking. “I’m not leaving. You’re in heat.”

Castiel used one hand to keep his robe closed as he walked over to Dean, grabbing his son’s shoulder to push him out of the bedroom. “Dean, I’m not asking. I’m telling you to go to a friend’s house.”

“What are you going to do?” Dean fought him, but still moved toward the door.

“I’ll call an alpha I know.” As soon as he said it, he knew it was a mistake. Dean froze, unable to be moved no matter how hard Castiel pushed. He grabbed Dean with both hands. “Dean, I’m serious.”

A feral growl met his ears as Dean grabbed him, spinning him around and slamming him into the wall beside the door. “You’re not calling any alpha.”

“Dean—”

“No!” He was only seventeen, but he still stood an inch taller than Castiel, his shoulders wider. If he wanted to have Castiel pinned to the wall, there wasn’t much that was going to change that.

Castiel took a deep breath in through his nose, smelling the anger in Dean’s scent. Another wave of heat was coming, too fast for him just having had an orgasm. “Dean, please let me go.”

Dean’s grip loosened, but he took another step closer, their bodies almost touching. There was something soft in his eyes when he spoke. “They don’t deserve you.”

Dean leaned in and nuzzled his temple. Castiel shook at the touch, his mind racing now. “Dean, what did you do?”

“You weren’t going to do anything. I had to.” His hands moved from Castiel’s arms inside the robe.

Castiel gasped when Dean gripped his sides, fighting with his body to keep his hips from bucking forward. “Dean, tell me what you did.”

“You don’t keep your pills locked up, dad.” Dean smelled his hair, the tip of his nose trailing down to Castiel’s ear. He nipped at the skin there almost playfully. “Your suppressants look a lot like those small prenatals, y’know.”

A shiver went up Castiel’s spine. He grabbed Dean’s shoulders, unable to get his body to cooperate with the want to push Dean away. He just held his son there, his entire body writhing under his sweaty skin. Finally he reached up and pulled Dean’s face back, looking him in the eye.

“Is this why you’ve chased away every alpha I’ve brought home?” He didn’t mean to sound so accusatory, but the implication was there.

Dean snarled and gripped his sides harder. “Don’t fucking act like this is one-sided.”

“Dean—”

“You’ve chased off every omega that’s walked through our front door! Even ones that were already fucking mated.” Dean pressed his chest to Castiel’s, pinning his upper body like that while his hands were free to reach around and slide down the omega’s back, sitting at the small of it. “When I fuck someone, you don’t talk to me for days. You treat me like a cheating mate instead of your son.”

More and more pain infected Dean’s voice as he spoke, and Castiel realized he couldn’t deny anything Dean said. He grabbed his son’s face gently, running his thumbs over Dean’s cheekbones.

He sighed and ran one hand through Dean’s hair. “I haven’t been fair to you.”

Dean closed his eyes as Castiel rubbed his head, leaning into the touch. “Nothing’s been fair to us.”

If Castiel were a good person, a good father, he’d shove Dean off. He’d lock his door and call someone to drag Dean out of the house. He could blame his heat for inducing a rut, if anyone asked. It wasn’t that uncommon. He just couldn’t bring himself to do any of that.

A small smile quirked Dean’s lips, like he could tell what Castiel was thinking. He opened his eyes, pupils blown wide and the green around them more vibrant. “Dad told me to take care of you before he left on deployment.”

Castiel couldn’t help his smile. “I don’t think he meant this.”

Dean leaned in, bumping their noses together. “You don’t know that.”

Whatever good sense and restraint Castiel had been clinging to was gone. He tilted his face up, pressing a kiss to Dean’s mouth that was eagerly reciprocated. The hands on the small of his back went further, grabbing ass roughly and pulling him up off of the floor. His legs wrapped around Dean’s waist, earning him a low growl that made him smile into their kiss.

He shoved at Dean’s leather jacket, a gift from Michael’s brother, John. It still smelled like the other alpha, and Castiel didn’t want that. Dean broke their kiss, smirking in a way that flashed teeth. Teeth Castiel imagined Dean would sink into his shoulder the moment an opportunity presented itself.

Dean took his shirt off with the jacket, pressing their chests together when he leaned in for another kiss. Castiel moaned, no longer clinging to the illusion of self-control. He sucked on Dean’s tongue and rubbed himself against the muscles of his son’s stomach. More slick was leaking from him, spreading across Dean’s skin and getting the top of his jeans wet. He pulled on Dean’s tongue with his teeth, panting into the young alpha’s mouth. The smell of omega slick and sweat was clogging his nose, and he could only imagine how it smelled to Dean.

A curious finger dragged across his hole, dipping in to the first knuckle. Dean broke their kiss, dodging Castiel’s mouth when he tried to go in for another. He chuckled and gently bit at Castiel’s jaw, just enough to sting.

He rubbed across Castiel’s hole again, teasing around the rim. “Cas.”

His entire body flushed, hole clenching and heart skipping. Dean never used his first name. He tilted his head when Dean bit him again, offering his neck. He wished he could blame it on the heat.

Dean trailed his teeth down the side of Castiel’s neck, over his throbbing pulse and down to his shoulder. He licked the faded scar of a mating bite. One Michael left on him almost eighteen years ago, when they were teenagers and didn’t care that they should have been using protection.

A soft, plaintive whine shook Dean’s chest as he nosed at the bite, hands gripping Castiel’s ass harder. Castiel rubbed Dean’s scalp soothingly. “I know.”

Dean kissed the mark, then trailed more kisses up to Castiel’s ear. He bit the lobe, pulling on it until Castiel shuddered. “Did you know I’m bigger than that purple toy you like so much?”

Castiel’s eyes snapped open, chest heaving as he started panting. He dragged Dean into another kiss and continued grinding his cock against Dean’s stomach. It was different than using his fingers, the skin of Dean’s stomach softer and smoother than his own calloused hands.

He broke the kiss to breathe, burying his face in Dean’s neck. Again Dean pushed a finger into him, just enough to feel how wet he was, how desperately his body needed something much thicker. The finger inside him crooked and pulled, pressing against his sweet spot. He shivered and moaned, inhaling thick alpha rut with every panting breath.

Dean held him securely, nosing at the unmarked side of his neck, licking and nipping at it. Castiel grabbed Dean’s hair roughly, holding his head still as he bit at Dean in kind.

“ _Dean_.” The next bite to his neck nearly broke skin, Dean growling and shoving another finger into him. Castiel smiled. “My sweet boy.”

Castiel kissed under Dean’s ear, fucking himself onto Dean’s fingers and grinding his swollen cock into the mess of slick he’d made on his son’s stomach. Another orgasm would throw him headlong into another heat craze. He wanted Dean to fuck him like that, when he was at his wettest and needed it most.

Castiel whined and bucked roughly against Dean’s stomach, dragging the head of his cock against Dean’s bellybutton. “Fuck.”

He opened his mouth wide and sucked at the side of Dean’s neck, determined to leave a mark. They had at least six days of heat to work through, so it wouldn’t be the last, or even the darkest, but Castiel had been denying himself this for years. Having even just this, being able to feel Dean’s fingers in him, he couldn’t think of a good reason why he’d kept such stoic control over himself. Dean was warm and strong, just as eager to have him and be inside him.

Castiel clenched on Dean’s fingers and rolled his hips in a circle, nails biting into the tan skin of his son’s back. He looked at the welts as they rose, listened to Dean’s pleased growl.

Dean licked the sweat from his temple. “Gonna shred my back when we fuck, aren’t you, Cas?”

Another finger was shoved into Castiel’s hole and that was it—he stopped breathing, his spine bowing and shoving his chest into Dean’s until it seemed like he was feeling Dean’s heart beating against his own. He squeezed Dean’s hips with his legs, drawing them even closer together as he came. Coming on Dean’s three fingers was nothing like coming on the small toy, even though they were almost the same thickness.

Dean froze, pulling back to watch his face, then looked down when he felt Castiel coming on his stomach. The hand not buried in Castiel’s ass lifted to swipe through some of it, bringing the wet fingers to his lips slowly. Castiel’s body was tingling, his hole still clenching on the fingers inside him. He had to squeeze Dean's hips harder to support himself, but it was worth it to watch Dean lick his slick up, moaning shakily at the first taste. Dean looked back down at his stomach, the tips of his fingers still between his lips, then up at Castiel. A smile lifted Castiel’s lips.

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a surprised yelp as Dean yanked his fingers free. Those were also sucked completely clean, Dean’s nostrils flaring as he growled around them. When he was finished, he pried Castiel’s legs apart and forced him to stand.

Castiel almost collapsed, his knees buckling under his weight. Dean picked him up and shoved him back against the wall. “No, stand.”

The sharpness of his voice was different than anything Castiel had heard before. He didn’t have time to ask what Dean was doing before his robe was ripped off of him and thrown to the other side of the room. Dean grabbed him roughly, manhandling him until he was facing the wall. He tilted his hips on instinct. If Dean wanted him like this, he’d gladly spread his legs and brace against the wall until he felt the thickness of Dean’s knot spreading him open.

But he didn’t hear Dean’s zipper open, instead he heard the thud of Dean’s knees meeting the floor. Oh.

Dean was gentler touching him this time, hands still greedy, but not bruising. Castiel gasped when he felt himself being spread open, Dean nuzzling his lower back before leaning in and licking him. The first touch of tongue was curious, just tasting him. The next was more forceful, Dean shoving his tongue inside and fucking Castiel with it.

Castiel shook, grabbing at his own hair as he whimpered. His legs were going to give out again if this went on too long. Dean licked into him with a curved tongue, pulling at his rim and massaging his ass. It had been too long since he’d been eaten out.

He rocked his hips back, grinding himself against Dean’s face. “I thought you were going to fuck me.”

Dean swirled his tongue around Castiel’s slick hole and pulled back. “I wanted to taste you first.”

Castiel laughed and let Dean pick him up and carry him to the bed. He was tossed onto it, bouncing on his back twice. The toy he’d used earlier rolled under him, and he made a frustrated huff before pulling it out and throwing it in the general direction of his toy box. Dean chuckled and shook his head. For a moment he just stood there, looking at Castiel with dark eyes. His stomach glistened with slick, as did the entire lower half of his face.

As beautiful as the sight was, Castiel could admire Dean later. He lifted one hand and reached out, grabbing Dean’s belt and pulling forcefully. His fingers slipped in the slick he’d left on the leather, and he laughed as his hand came away. Dean took a step closer and laughed, too, undoing his belt with a soft grin.

He kicked his boots and socks off and shoved his pants and underwear down. Castiel licked his lips when he saw Dean’s cock, fully hard and curling up toward his belly. The knot at the base was slightly swollen, pale stretch marks covering the skin around it. Dean blushed as Castiel stared, a pleased smile curling the omega’s lips.

“You were right, you’re bigger than my favorite.” He reached out again and grabbed Dean by the knot, pulling him toward the bed. “Now show me that you can fuck me better than it can.”

Dean growled and nodded, batting Castiel’s hand away. He crawled onto the bed and knelt between Castiel’s legs. They smiled at each other for a moment, then Dean rubbed the inside of his thighs and spread his legs wide open. It was more than the craze of heat, the need of his body to open up and beg. Seeing Dean like this, skin flushed and wet with sweat and slick, it was like being grabbed by the spine, nerves firing all at once across his entire body. Coming on Dean’s fingers, having Dean lick him clean, it was satisfying in a way that only a mate could ever be.

Castiel reached out and grabbed the backs of his knees when Dean pushed his thighs to his chest. It didn’t matter to Castiel if Dean knew that this was how his fathers used to fuck or if this was just a coincidence. Any good mate he would take would have to fuck him just like this, bending him in half and stuffing him full.

Dean grabbed his cock and rubbed the head around Castiel’s hole, smirking when he heard a frustrated growl. He shushed Castiel and pushed the first couple inches inside, holding himself there for a moment.

Castiel grit his teeth and let one of his legs go, aiming to kick Dean in the shoulder for teasing him. Instead Dean grabbed his thigh and used it to pull Castiel completely onto his cock, bottoming out in one smooth thrust. Castiel shouted, losing his grip on his other leg. Dean grabbed that one too, resting his shoulders in the bend of Castiel’s knees.

He chuckled, kissing Castiel’s legs wherever he could reach. “Not gonna kick me off now, are ya?”

“Shut up and fuck me.” Castiel wanted it to sound angry, but he could barely breathe.

It had been years since he’d had something this big inside his body. Feeling himself so full was a relief, a need that had been building inside him through every heat he didn’t have, through every orgasm he gave himself while alone in bed. Having an alpha wrapped up in his legs, covered in his slick and buried knot-deep made his skin burn, his heat prick at him like sparks from a shifting fire.

Dean rubbed the tops of his thighs with a heavy touch, travelling down to this stomach, then reaching for his hands. Castiel threaded his fingers with Dean’s and held his breath as Dean shifted, giving two shallow thrusts to test their position. A wicked smile lifted his lips as he leaned forward and pulled back, stopping when just the head of his cock was left inside.

Castiel ground his teeth. He didn’t have any leverage to fuck himself back down, to take what he wanted without the risk of Dean slipping out. Dean knew it; Castiel could tell just by the look on his face. After another moment Dean squeezed his fingers, looking down at where they were connected.

He met Castiel’s eyes, licking his lips. “Might not happen during _this_ heat, but I’m gonna make you cry worse than Dad ever thought about.”

Castiel gasped, the breath punched right back out of him as Dean slammed back in. It started a rough, fast pace. Thankfully Castiel’s bed didn’t have a headboard like Dean’s, or people walking down the sidewalk would be able to hear it slamming against the wall. If it didn’t just break first.

Dean pulled their hands apart and shoved his arms between Castiel’s thighs, putting them at his waist as he leaned forward. He snapped his hips into every thrust, leaving Castiel helpless to do anything but claw at his wide shoulders. Every whimper and moan had him growling, teeth bared like he would surge down and tear Castiel’s throat open at any second. The thought made his hole clench on the cock fucking him so well.

The new angle made it easier to fuck himself into every one of Dean’s thrusts, both of them going faster and faster until Dean grabbed his hips and made him hold still. Castiel grabbed at Dean’s chest, his arms, hands slipping in sweat as he tried to hold on. Dean’s lips kept twitching in a smile, fucking him slower, but harder. Every thrust forced a soft, sobbing moan from him.

Castiel dug his nails into Dean’s shoulder, part of him hoping he’d draw blood, have something to see as evidence once his heat was done. Alphas healed from bruises so much faster than omegas. It wasn’t fair.

Dean moaned on one particularly hard thrust, slamming himself in and holding, grinding his swelling knot against Castiel. He pulled out and slammed in again, his hips colliding with Castiel’s ass feeling like a spanking with the force of it. Welts covered Dean’s chest and shoulders, bright pink stripes all across his skin that must have stung from the sweat rolling over them. If Dean minded, he wasn’t showing it.

Castiel struggled to roll his hips into the rough thrusts, Dean’s grip too secure. He could feel the knot catch every time, so close to popping. So close to filling him and making him scream. His own cock was throbbing and jumping, ready for him to come again. Dean watched his face, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown wide.

Castiel could feel Dean’s knot swelling with every thrust, throbbing as Dean rolled his hips and grinded against him. Dean grinned and pulled out slowly, then slammed back in hard enough that it made Castiel’s jaw snap shut, teeth clicking. Dean’s eyelids fluttered and his fingers dug into Castiel’s hips painfully. Then the knot popped, making Dean’s jaw fall slack and a long moan shake his chest where Castiel was gouging it.

He fell forward, grabbing Castiel’s hair with one hand as he continued rolling his hips like he could shove himself in deeper.

Castiel couldn’t breathe, his entire body shaking as he wrapped his arms and legs around Dean.

“So close, I’m so close, Dean—”

“Come on my knot, Dad.”

Castiel screamed, head slamming back into the pillows as he did just that. His hole pulled on Dean’s knot, milking it greedily as it throbbed inside him. Dean moaned appreciatively, licking his neck and nuzzling just under his ear.

He practically purred as he settled into post-orgasm bliss. A wide smile relaxed his features, his arms and legs unable to stop moving as they held Dean close.

Dean pulled his face back and rested their foreheads together. He pressed a soft kiss to Castiel’s mouth, then another to his chin.

Castiel chuckled and sighed contently. “My sweet alpha.”

  

Two weeks later Castiel and Dean were standing in the front lawn of a new house on the other side of the country. They couldn’t stay at their old place; everyone knew that Dean was his son, and there was no way they’d be able to keep their new secret for long around people that had known them for years. Here, though, the fact that both of them had the same last name could easily be attributed to the fresh bite on the other side of Castiel’s neck, an almost perfect mirror of the one he’d gotten so long ago.

One of their neighbors came over with a batch of cookies on a large plate, smiling politely. “My name is Hannah. I saw that you just moved in, so I decided to welcome you to the neighborhood.”

Dean put one hand in Castiel’s back pocket, smiling brightly when Castiel accepted the cookies. Hannah looked at them for a moment, then bit her lower lip pensively.

“I hope this doesn’t offend; I’m just too curious for my own good sometimes. How did you manage to catch such a handsome, young alpha?”

Castiel blushed, and Dean answered before he could speak. “It’s a family secret.”

Hannah laughed and left after another few minutes of small talk. Castiel turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

“A family secret?” He placed a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek. “You’re terrible, Dean.”

Dean grabbed his ass and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “just how you raised me, Dad.”


End file.
